


《困兽》chapter 17

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary（本章预警：过渡章节）：欺骗，谎言，我的神明笑着和我说抱歉。





	《困兽》chapter 17

小孩儿的睫毛很长很浓密，但在末尾却又有点儿上翘，Tony觉得这要比那些女人用工具辅助做出来的睫毛要好看的多。

这是Tony第一次见Peter时候的想法，当年的小孩儿小小一个，肉乎乎的，他就眨巴着一双大眼睛，乖巧地躺在Pepper的怀里。

当时他刚刚从温柔乡里抽身，还没来得及洗漱就看见自己贴心的女助理抱着一个小小的团子推开卧室门。

“Tony，这个孩子……”他还记得女人看向自己时眼睛里的光。

纠结、为难……

这些看上去阴暗的情绪通通混杂在Pepper的眼里，也许在她的眼里，面前这个被世人议论的人早就不是什么花花公子，他是神，带着光明和救赎，但她也在犹豫，Tony是不是只是披着羊皮的狼。

Tony几乎是没有一点儿犹豫就接过了身子还是软趴趴的小孩儿，他没有抱婴儿的经验，这让他的四肢看起来都很僵硬。

起初Peter是不愿意的，不同于女人身上的淡香如玉，成年男性身上的味道是狂野的，带着连日厮混的烟酒味，熏得Peter扬起手就要往男人身上砸过去。

“嘿！小家伙，别乱动。”男人喊着，又把小孩儿抱紧了一点。

金发女人看见Peter挥舞的小拳头时整个心脏都被提了起来，生怕小朋友一个不小心惹毛了这位养尊处优的大爷，惹得Tony一个不高兴就把他随手给扔了。

但有些意外的是，Tony非但没有生气，反而更加小心翼翼地抱着Peter，男人低头小声地去哄怀里的小孩儿，难得的居然有了慈父的模样。

Pepper双手交缠放在小腹前，她的眼睛死死地盯着眼前的这个男人。

说实话，她并不知道把Peter交付给Tony是不是一个正确的选择。

男人正在轻轻地晃动着自己的身体，他粗略地学着电视上母亲们的模样去安抚怀里的小崽子，动作看起来很搞笑，但却意外的有用，Peter早已收回了他防备的小拳头，男孩儿把大拇指塞进自己的小嘴里咂叭，湿漉漉的大眼看着Tony目不转睛。

那年阳光正好，Stark大厦的落地窗前撒了一片暖阳，它们落在地上亦或是落在人身上，Tony的侧脸就正接受着太阳之子的亲吻礼，恍惚间Pepper以为自己见到了天神，世间预告的全球灾难将会因为男人的到来而灰飞烟灭。

那是他们还未进入地下城前的美好，一切看起来都带着阳光炽热的温度，人们还在空地上享受着阳光的洗礼，夜晚还能站在窗边细数天上的繁星。

“我的阳光一直都没有消失。”

对于Tony而言，Peter就是上天赏赐给他的小太阳，他已经不在乎天空是否被雾霾笼罩也不在乎海水是否冻成了冰域，更不在乎世界是否已经踏入末日，他在乎的不过是他那还未长大的小儿子——Peter。

就算是身居地下城，Peter所拥有的仍是最好的，在别的小孩为生活所迫喝人工合成奶时，Tony给的却是地球上用技术所保留下来的、最后的、真正的牛奶，不光是吃食方面，Peter所穿的所用的仍旧选用了地面上最好的选择。

那是Tony动用自己的财力给他的小儿子的。

等Peter慢慢长大，从一个奶团子抽支，四肢慢慢长开来，他的小儿子跌跌撞撞地朝他跑来，尽管Peter还有些圆滚滚的身体似乎要随时倒下，但小孩儿还是跑到了父亲的身边，双手抱住了成年男性的腿，奶声奶气地吐着一个又一个音节。

“爸爸。”这是Tony听过最动听的词语，甚至要比我爱你，我需要你要动听上千万倍。

孩子的幼年时期都是美好的，Tony承认在无数个夜晚里，美梦里的超跑美女早就被挤开，取而代之的是那个拥有湿漉双眸的小男孩，他的梦里的一切都属于Peter，就像Peter的梦里都是他一样。

Peter的成长是他最不愿意看见的，多少个时间流逝的瞬间，Tony都希望他的小儿子不要长大，永远也不要成长为一个大人，希望他一直活在自己的羽翼之下受他庇佑。

但接二连三的，被Happy带来的关于Peter打架斗殴的事情，以及后来小孩儿的分化，种种事迹都在向他表态，他的奶团子——Peter Stark已经是个小大人了。

每每想到这些事情，Tony跳动的心脏就要收紧两分，他开始倒数，倒数Peter会带个心意对象回家的日子，倒数Peter要盖上属于别人的记号的日子。

可出乎他的意料的是，小孩儿虽然打架斗殴，恐吓他人，却不像其他小混混，更不像Tony年轻时代一样，拥有对床伴的劣性要求，这个看上去一身痞子气的少年出奇地干净，并且还会在自己的面前收起狠辣的拳脚。

开始以为是因为小孩儿打小跟自己长大，再怎么着也不敢在父亲面前撒野，后来，当Peter张开腿骑在他身上使劲叫着父亲的时候，迟钝的Alpha才发现，Peter不是不把人往家里带，男孩儿做了件他从未做过的事情——金屋藏娇。

“爸，我好爱你。”

男人送走Peter后又继续跑回房间里呼呼大睡，他把头埋进被褥里，鼻翼间仍是他们昨日纠缠后留下的气味，糜烂的信香就像狐狸尾巴上最端的绒毛，挠得Alpha心里头直痒痒。

昨夜的种种都顺着信香爬进Tony的脑海里，他闭上眼睛却不见黑暗，记忆里男孩儿过分白皙的皮肤就在眼前晃悠，看上去就吹弹可破的肌肤仿佛触手可及。

就承认吧，其实父子间的感情早就扭曲了，从Tony发现自己对儿子过分扭曲的占有欲开始，他们之间的关系就开始跨越界限，就算Tony不想去承认也无济于事。

Tony突然想起Peter那双修长的腿，它们十分有力，夹在自己腰上时总能紧紧勾住以确保主人不会因撞击掉下去。其实小时候Peter也试过将腿挂在自己腰上，他还那么小，只有自己的腰那么高，每次去接小孩儿放学的时候Peter总是尖叫着从远处跑来然后蓄力猛地跳起来，像只小树袋熊一样挂在自己的身上。

每一次男人都是软着声音拍拍Peter的后背，示意小孩儿从自己身上下来，男孩儿也会很乖巧地慢慢滑下来，他的脸上带着孩童该有的笑容，但Tony看不见的是Peter方才把头埋在他肩膀时，眼里闪烁的、不属于孩子的占有欲。

那副模样与Tony如出一辙。

下午三点，Tony再也睡不进去了。

男人起身洗了个澡，脖子上的项链任然挂在哪里，Alpha现在一身的血腥味，犹如刚从血池里沐浴而出。但他并不为此觉得反感，反而带着异常的安心感，只要想到它曾在小孩身上呆了这么多年，甚至给了Peter他给不了的庇佑，Tony就忍不住地有些妒忌。

他翻开吊坠盖，里头的小孩儿正朝他笑着。

Peter的笑容带着世俗里没有的白色，他就像刚刚产出的白纸，无人沾染。

Tony盯着相片出了神，他开始回顾自己为什么会有这么疯狂接近丧失理智的行为。明明进家门的时候还是好好的，明明进来之前就想清楚了要跟Peter说明白，要保持两人单纯的父子关系，Peter要做他乖巧懂事的好儿子，而他，Tony Stark，要做Peter最坚实的后盾。

他没发现Peter扭扭捏捏的模样时一切都是好的，Tony在告诉自己，他迫不及待想要回来除去对儿子的思念剩下的就是两人前些天的临时标记在作祟——AO之间该死的依赖性。

但当他靠近Peter，在Peter身上嗅到不属于他，属于另一个Alpha的信香时，男人感受到的不仅仅是来自另一个Alpha的挑衅，更多的是Omega即将被抢走的恐惧感，恶魔朝他伸出了手，那布满皱纹的手上指甲尖锐，男人顾不得，他几乎是急躁地握住了恶魔的手，仿佛只要抓紧，他的孩子就永远不会离开他。

他不允许有任何人窥视他的孩子，哪怕是将Peter带到他生命里来的那个金发女人。

他是爱他的，即使这段感情扭曲得不堪入目，造世人唾弃，他也是爱他的，只要能确保Peter永远呆在他的身边，就算赌上AO之间最原始的羁绊又怎么样？Peter也是爱他的不是吗？！

Tony细细地用手指磨蹭那张小小的照片，他的嘴角不自觉地上扬，脑海里在思考着何时彻底标记他的小孩儿。

逃不掉了，他和Peter，无论是谁，他们都将深深地陷入泥泞的沼泽里，永无翻身之日。

好在，他们还有彼此。

这些天Tony正视他们两人关系后最平淡的几天，或者说是平淡的出奇。小孩儿不再一蹦一跳地跑向他，更加不会向Tony展现他的招牌乖巧笑容。

事情有些奇怪，但男人却说不上哪里不对劲，无奈只能把这一切归根于青少年期的反复无常。

白天Tony就待在家里，像个居家好男人，一会儿搞搞卫生，一会儿看看电视等小孩儿放学，只有晚上是稍微正常的，Peter会冷着一张脸默默卸下男人脖子上的项链，然后释放自己甜腻的信香黏到Tony身上。

Tony的手摸上去，手掌底下的肌肤温度烫得惊人。

几乎不用Tony动手，小孩就急切地把小手探进男人的衣服下摆，他的手指顺Alpha曲线分明的腹肌向上探索，最后停留在他的胸口上轻轻打圈。

他的Omega正在朝他讨要着欲望的需求，Peter又香又软的小舌头在不断地挑弄男人的牙关，他的手不断在对方身上作怪，惹得人一阵情迷意乱。

他们的晚上是荒唐的，是纵情的，无尽的黑暗中两人抵死缠绵，似乎下一秒就是世界的尽头，末日即将来临，他们不过是最后的纠缠者。

Tony沉溺在男孩儿的淫乱里，他的音容笑貌，他的热情如火，男人满心满眼都是这个叫Peter的男孩儿，他的野心不再是Stark工业那个庞大的军事科技集团，他所有的野心是这个嚣张跋扈的Omega。

可Tony却想不到，那个口口声声说爱自己不顾乱伦后果，拽着他一齐掉落泥潭的那个人，却先一步离开了，那个人的野心变了，他的梦里不再是与自己的甜蜜时光，有的只是无尽的欺骗和谎话。

“Boss!学校来消息说Peter失踪了！！”

男人听到助理慌张的声音，他的世界抖了抖，不知为何，Tony的直觉告诉他，这一次小孩儿的失踪把戏不再幼稚，这个成熟的Alpha想起了对方连日来莫名的态度和行为，一切的结局都是有由来的，而现下就是最好的解释。

脖子上吊坠里的孩子还在笑着，但边缘上Peter后的姓氏却不是Stark，那里清晰雕刻着的——Parker。


End file.
